State of the Game: March 2012
State of the Game: March. 2012 Greetings, While a short time has passed since our previous State of the Game post was made, I wanted to take a few minutes to talk about some up and coming and long term features for Clash of the Dragons. ='Player vs. Player: Recap'= In February we launched our revamped Player vs. Player system, it featured 3 separate modes 2 of which came with rewards. There were many posts and a great deal of passion regarding this matter, and we deeply appreciate the time and effort players put into their feedback. Shortly after releasing our Player vs. Player system we created a post to help clarify the intent of our 3 separate modes, (you can find this post here: http://www.clashofthedragons.com/for...648-PvP-Revamp) We also implemented a level 75 entry restriction for Colosseum games and while we feel this change improved the overall Colosseum system we still have more plans for the future. ='Player vs. Player: The Future'= It’s very important that our players receive good value from our content, we want everyone to have something fun to participate in. Duels right now provide value for players seeking a quick PvP fix with some incentive, Colosseum provides a competitive arena where players assemble the best decks possible and go toe to toe, but we feel as though we can still add more value to both of these game modes. 'Duels' Duels will be receiving a thorough revision not just in the way players are paired together but also in the rewards players are competing for. For the future of Duels players can expect a robust ranking system complete with new rewards. Players will be paired together based on their Duel rank. Points towards new ranks are earned by defeating opponents within Duels, players who are a much lower rank than you will be worth less rank points than those of equal or higher rank. This system will also feature various safe points, preventing you from slipping down too many ranks once you’ve achieved a certain rank. There will be a cap on rank pairings to prevent someone with significant rank advantages from being paired with players much lower than they are within the system. There’s currently no eta as to when we’ll release this revision, it is a high priority for us though. 'Colosseum' Overall the Colosseum accomplished the goals we set for it, however we do want to continue to ensure our players receive value from participating within the Colosseum, and thus we plan to provide new incentives for the future. These incentives will likely be brought in along with the new Duel ranking system, thus there is currently no eta as to when this will go live. ='Streamlining the Experience'= We’re continuing to introduce more features that should make players’ experiences within Clash more streamlined and, hopefully, more enjoyable. Our first step in this direction was allowing players to select the ability to play a card by simply clicking it once as opposed to the old double-click. The ability to double-click is still available by simply deselecting the one-click option during battle. Another tool we’d like to provide to the players’ arsenal is an indicator for when a player is disconnected from brawls, drafts and other multi-player experiences. We have quite a few other features planned that are similar to the above, and the community should expect these features as we set forth into the months ahead. ='Bug Spray, Now 75% Off!'= While any product is bound to have glitches and issues we’ve spent a great deal of time during the month of February to reduce lag, glitches, bugs and other similar concerns, and while we are still tackling this problem we’ve seen a 75% decrease in bug reports from our in game report feature! We’ve managed to wrestle out some very pesky bugs and players have reported far fewer freezes, loss of cards, mystery losses and many other issues. We appreciate the immense amount of patience and dedication from our community and assure everyone that while we’ve seen a 75% decrease in reports we plan to double our efforts and continue to make Clash as enjoyable and bug-free as possible. ='The Nexus: Coming Soon'= Many players have been very excited about The Nexus and have started to theorize as to what its use and purposes may be, today I’m going to provide a brief preview as to but a few of the features players can expect from The Nexus. A very big concern players brought before us some time ago was what to do with excess cards as we currently don’t allow players to sell their cards and will likely never allow trading among players. Our answer for this is The Nexus. What players will be able to do is place various pieces of Equipment, Cards and even Crafting Ingredients within The Nexus and potentially discover new recipes that may be crafted with those same components. Some recipes will include things such as a straight conversion of rarity; Common to Uncommon for example is a planned feature for The Nexus that players new and old should find a great deal of value in. But don’t get too excited and convert all of your cards! There will also be very specific recipes that may require some of those cards for crafting components! One example I’ll provide today is players may place 5 Recovery Shot cards and receive 1 Greater Recovery Shot card in return. The Nexus will feature five new items that players are currently unable to obtain anywhere else in the game, 2 of these will be equipment pieces and 3 of these will be cards. I’d also like to hint that players should closely examine the list of cards which were removed with the release of 2nd Clash, as many of those cards, (hint: all epics removed with the release of 2nd Clash) are going to be returning with The Nexus. On release. Another fantastic feature of The Nexus is our ability to add more and more recipes over time for players, so while we’ll have a limited number of recipes upon release players can expect a plethora of new recipes with future patches. ='Closing'= For us to provide our players with new features we have a very important rule that *always* comes first: We, as the development team, need to find the feature fun and engrossing as well, it’s very important that our community enjoys the features we release and you can expect a lot of new and fun things down the road. As stated in my previous State of the Game Post we plan to do this sort of thing rather frequently, and I hope you all enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. Thank you for reading, and as always, Stay Beautiful, Clash Community. Category:State of the Game